


Up In Your Own Ass

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Selfcest, goro fucks himself and he doesn't want to per say but he has fun with it, idk what to warn this as, if you read theatre of mirrors you will know also, just be careful in general, mentions of p5 protag palace?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: In order to escape a room, Goro has to fuck his cognitive self. Day 9 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Up In Your Own Ass

Goro glared at his cognitive counterpart across from the small room he was trapped in, his pearlescent white uniform contrasted his own dark bodysuit, red mask framing his hallow red eyes as they stared back at him. 

His own hubris failed him, chasing a shadow within the Palace of whom he begrudgingly hated, throwing himself into danger to finally rescue the rival that he loved, extending the kindness that he showed him twice; his other half, his better, his Ren. 

A sharp turn into a corner and Goro could scarcely see red fabric flutter into an open door. There was the shadow, he narrowed his eyes in determination as he ran headfirst into the room, only to discover it was a cognition. 

A cognition of him. In the form of his false spirit of rebellion. 

Before he could stutter any sort of confusion that bubbled, the door slammed behind him, locking the two of them inside the almost claustrophobic space. A smile spread upon his cognition’s lips as Goro turned to open the door, grasping the handle as he desperately tugged on it, bashing the door with his shoulder. 

“What’s the matter, Crow?” Joker’s voice chuckled over the intercom, the subtle inflexions of Ren’s normally soothing tone now tainted with distortion, Goro snarling as the shadow dared chortle at his expense, “Saw something you didn’t like, I take it?”

“Shut up, you bastard!” Goro cried as he stared at the ceiling, teeth gritted under the mask as he continued to shout in anger at the shadow, “I’m sick of you and your charades, let me out before I tear down this door myself!”

“Oh, but you can’t,” Joker laughed, his tone mocking and venomous, full of contempt as he looked down upon one of his treasured thieves, “No matter how many times you try, you won’t be able to knock down the door yourself. I know you, Goro, so know what I’m telling you the truth that you have no chance to breach it with your skills alone,”

“As if I’d heed your words,” Goro gasped, blue flames swirling around his red eyes as he used Hereward to cast Rebellion Blade. Yet true to his word, the simple otherwise ordinary door did not falter, unmoving despite Goro’s repeated attempts to fell the door. Another strike, and then another, and another. If it weren’t for the giggles from the cognition behind him, his red, pointed mask slipping off and disappearing into the fabric of the Palace, Goro would have repeatedly struck the door to his exhaustion. 

“Okay... you’re right,” Goro mumbled, as he withdrew Hereward back into his mask, feeling slightly lightheaded from the constant use of his Persona. It was disgusting to have to admit defeat to Ren’s shadow. Goro could practically see the gargantuan, smug grin that Joker had on his lips, “So, if I am indeed stuck in this room, at your mercy, what do you expect me to do, hmm?”

“There is one thing,” Joker trailed off, Goro waiting for him to spit it out, before realising that the shadow intended to tease Goro out of his wits, “Something that I want you to do for me, but...”

“Spit it out already,” Goro hissed, earning a chortle from the shadow that rang obnoxiously in his ear, his jaw clenched painfully at the annoying arrogance the shadow displayed, “Spit it now before I really lose it,”

“It’s simple!” Joker said, “Very simple! So simple that even someone like you can do it Goro!”

“And that is?” Goro inquired, already at wits end, “Come on, I know you want to tell me-”

“Go fuck yourself!”

And now Goro was doing exactly that, grabbing his cognition after an aeon of deliberation, the cognitive Goro more than eager to engage in a round of fucking as he was roughly handled by the other, loving how his skin burned the tighter Goro gripped him. He scarcely recalled when Goro had put in his cock in his ass, a period where everything to him was an incomprehensible blur. Yet he barely cared once Goro was deep inside of him, fucking him, using him, cheeks flushed as his cock strained his hot stomach. 

“Faster, faster!” the cognition begged Goro, legs curled around his torso as his back was pressed against the wall. His white trousers were discarded cross the room by the black masked thief, shredded into fine ribbon and tossed away like garbage, forgotten as Goro dived in desperation to fuck his cognition hole. His ass was already prepared for his guest to use him as nothing but something to release his sexual frustrations, lubed up and dripping with slick, Goro’s cock gliding effortlessly into his own hole. 

And Goro found it disturbing how good the way his own ass curled around him, warmth enveloping his cock as he glided in, gasping shuttered breath as the hole around him coiled and stroked his sensitive cock each time he thrust deeper into his own hole. How it sucked on him, inviting him closer, Goro’s own arousal growing as he advanced further into the warmth of his doppelganger, burying his now unmasked face into familiar shoulders. 

Desire pooled into his stomach, Goro breathing sharply as the cognition tightened unexpectantly, groaning breathlessly as he continued to slap his hips against the plump flesh of the cognition’s ass. Though he hardly wanted to admit it, he was somewhat enjoying his current predicament, taking in the scent of the cognition, the other Goro groaning with wanton feelings below him. 

“Your cock-” the other Goro gasped, yet Goro shut him up by giving him a long, deep kiss, uninterested by the being that was a mockery of himself. Another thrust, and then another; Goro kept his pace as he continued to drill deeper inside his double’s asshole, mouth caressing the other’s lips, swallowing his own moans as he continued to thrust. And the cognition loved it, moaning breathlessly as he gasped between the kisses his double gave him, emotions freely dancing between the thrust of the other’s hips, Goro’s own cock scraping his own, tight walls.

It was when Goro reached his own prostate did his own sexual desires reached their climax, screaming in delight as he rolled his hips harder into his double’s ass, head thrown back in ecstasy as he thrusts grew faster and sloppy, each time he crashed into the sensitive spot a gasp of utter joy of delight passed through his lips. And the other Goro loved it, loved how greedily his other fucked him, greedy and hungry, desperation to claim him as his own, to cum into his deepest chamber, his own member burned with delight as it rubbed against the fabric of the Black Mask’s suit.

“Shit, I’m gonna-” Goro hissed, now gripping the hips of the shadow tightly, his metallic claws digging painfully into the other’s soft skin as he reached his climax. Another thrust, and another, until Goro pulled his cognition onto the very base of his own cock, the other Goro mewling in bliss as Goro spurted his seed inside of him, warm shooting up into the depth of his ass. Cum splattered in his insides, warm and oozing from the cock buried inside of the cognition, the other Goro feeling absolute elation as Goro came, planting a kiss on the other’s cheek as he leaned forward. 

The sudden weight and how weak he felt caused Goro’s knees to buckle, stumbling backwards before landing clumsily on the floor, still dazed and disoriented from the intercourse he just indulged in. He had only come back to his senses once the cognition started to bounce once more on his sensitive member. 

“Wha-”

“Master said that I had to cum to let you out,” the other Goro slurred, empty red eyes stared dumbly at him, his expression shifting from open innocence to one of stark lust, a hand of his snaking under the now crumpled suit of the princely uniform he adorned as another grabbed possessively at Goro’s chest as he continued to bounce against Goro’s hips, “and it’s hard to get off with someone else’s cock, you see. Master’s cock is the only one I can cum from now, the only one who can satisfy me, and when he told me to fuck you I was already aching for his cock,”

“Then why-”

“Because I want to please Master, silly,” the other Goro purred, reaching to pinch Goro’s erect nipples from under the latex suit, his dumb expression growing dumber as Goro suddenly threw his head back, giggling with demented satisfaction as he felt the cock in him grow strong and hard once against, “And I’ll do anything that my Master asks me too, anything at all. So if you want to get out of here alive, Goro Akechi, I suggest you shut up and get to making me cum before you die in this room, or submit fully to Master, because I’m sure he’d be more than delighted to have another pet to play with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
